<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures Of Jeremiah Saltzman. by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923075">Adventures Of Jeremiah Saltzman.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parent AUs. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Jeremiah Saltzman, Landon is a music teacher, Rafael is a P.E teacher, Slow Burn, Some angst, hope is an art teacher, josie is a good mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremiah Saltzman did everything good. He listened to his mother, respected his grandparents and his aunt, he even ate carrots and he dislikes carrots. When he notices the moments between his art teacher, Miss. Mikaelson and his mom, he decides to scheme. </p><p>Or</p><p>The Parent/Teacher AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby &amp; Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Past Hope Mikaelson/Landon Kirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parent AUs. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jeremiah Saltzman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremiah Saltzman hummed and did his homework tentatively as he waited for his mother, Josie,  to pick him up from his afterschool program. Jeremiah was a good kid. He always listened to his mom, ate his vegetables (even the weird orange kind aka carrots), he did well in school, respected Aunt Lizzie, Grandpa Alaric and Grandma Caroline. He did everything right for a 5th grade boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeremiah, your mother is here." Says Miss. Mikaelson, a teacher who helps run the aftercare program along with Landon Kirby and Rafael Waithe. Miss. Mikaelson was also Jeremiah's art teacher. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Miss. Mikaelson." Jeremiah smiled his charming smile. He packed up his homework, grabbed his trumpet and headed to meet his mother. "Hi Mama!" he said as he met up with her. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jerbear!" Josie smiled, "How was school? Were you good to Miss. Mikaelson?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always good, Mama." Jeremiah smiled. "You know Mama, I think Miss. Mikaelson is your type."</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed and sputtered, "M-my type? where on Earth did you get that idea Jeremiah?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeremiah shrugged, "I heard Aunt Lizzie talking about it with cousin Colton. Miss. Mikaelson is short and red haired. Your type."</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed darker and cleared her throat, "Don't be silly, Jeremiah. I don't need anybody. I have you and that's all that matters."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Jeremiah shrugged. "Can we get Mcdonalds today?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but first, tell me how school went." Josie asked as they entered her car.</p><p> </p><p>"It was okay. I stopped Robby Fisher from bullying Colton today." Jeremiah smiled in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>"That's good Jerbear." Josie said, "Okay, we'll get McDonald." </p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" Jeremiah cheered, "Thank you, Mama." </p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled at her son and nodded, before driving to McDonald's.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the aftercare program, Hope couldn't get Josie Saltzman off her mind. She'd met the woman plenty of times, but it seemed that Josie Saltzman got more attractive every time she picked up Jeremiah.</p><p> </p><p>"You still have the hots for Jeremiah's mom?" Landon asked with a smirk</p><p> </p><p>Hope blushed and glared at her co-worker and former boyfriend (Hope learned the hard way that dating your co-worker is not always a good idea). "Shut up, what do you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Hope." Landon chuckled, "I'm just asking. No need to get so hostile."</p><p> </p><p>"We're still working during school hours, Landon. Be more professional." Hope scolded.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever." Landon said. </p><p> </p><p>"If you're so desperate to know, no, I do not have the hots for Jeremiah's mother."</p><p> </p><p>"Good." Landon smiled, "Then would it kill you if I asked her out?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Hope asked. "Why would <em> you </em> ask her out?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's an amazing mother, Hope. Have you seen how she interacts with Jeremiah? It's so motherly and sweet." Landon smiled, "Plus, she's attractive."</p><p> </p><p>"By all means," Hope shrugged, "Ask her out. Like I said, I do not and did not, have the hots for Jeremiah Saltzman's mother." </p><p> </p><p>"And you're positive." Landon added.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said," Hope shrugged, "Go for it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr.Kirby, KFC boy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josie talks to Lizzie about gossiping about her love life to two 10 year olds and Landon does end up asking Josie out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Did you tell my son that his art teacher is my type?" Josie asked once her sister answered the phone and they returned to their apartment. Jeremiah skipped happily to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever do you mean, dear twinny?" Lizzie asked innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lizzie." Josie said sternly, "I don't appreciate you gossiping about my love life to two 10 year olds." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my defence, I was only telling my son about it. Yours just overheard." Lizzie responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were you and Colton gossiping about me?" Josie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He asked why Aunt Josie never goes on dates and I do." Lizzie replied. "He thinks you're lonely and Jer does too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeremiah just tried to tell me his teacher, Miss. Mikaelson, is my type!" Josie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laughed, "Oh, her? Yeah, she totally is!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes, "Lizzie; why must you play matchmaker? We're single moms </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> in our 30s." (Josie had Jeremiah at 19 and Lizzie had Cole at 18) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really think me having Cole is going to stop me from having fun? I'm a responsible parent, Jo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never said you weren't." Josie sighed. "Just.. just don't give Jeremiah any ideas, please. I don't want him to expect me to date people and become disappointed if I don't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. Look, all I'm saying is. It's been 8 years since you and Jer's dad ended things on bad terms, it's not fair that he gets to go out in the world, live his life, have a new wife, a new family and just forget about you and Jeremiah, while you single mother superhero Jeremiah . You deserve to be happy too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeremiah </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my happiness." Josie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Okay. I'm sorry. Sometimes 16 year old Lizzie punches her way out of me. I love you, Jo. I want you to be happy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Thank you for looking out for me." Josie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just think about it. Okay. You are an amazing mother, Josie, you deserve some happiness in your life too that isn't that adorable nephew of mine. Okay?" Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed, "Okay. Fine. Maybe I am lonely. But I'll only think about it because I admit. Miss. Mikaelson is </span>
  <em>
    <span>sort of  </span>
  </em>
  <span>attractive." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day. Jeremiah is dropped off at school, and Mr. Kirby approaches Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Miss. Saltzman?" Landon said, "I'm Landon Kirby. Jeremiah's music teacher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Josie smiled. "What a pleasure to meet you, my name is Josie." She said. "Jeremiah said you used to work at KFC?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon blushed a dark red and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Yeah." He laughed. "I used to mascot as their chicken. It's a pretty embarrassing story to tell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No shame in making money however you must." Josie smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering.." Landon said, "And I understand if you think it's a bad idea. But would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me? Say this weekend?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking me out on a date?" Josie asked, suddenly flustered. She wasn't going to deny it. Mr. Kirby wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally unattractive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't Miss. Mikaelson.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No-no." Landon stuttered out, "well no, not exactly. Just a friendly get together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie's words played in Josie's head again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You deserve some happiness in your life too, that isn't that adorable nephew of mine.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Josie pursed her lips. "Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Landon asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No harm in two adults grabbing coffee together. But you must know. My son comes first." Josie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I totally understand. My students are my top priority as well." Landon smiled back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>